Incomplete
by P.I.X.E.L. L.E.X.A.L
Summary: Midnight street racing is “in”. Inuyasha remained undefeated, that is, until Kagome came around. Hatred towards each other couldn’t be greater. But something greater lies ahead. Something the two never dreamed about.
1. Your Next Challenger

**Here's the first chapter. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Incomplete**

**Summary:** Midnight street racing is "in". Inuyasha remained undefeated, that is, until Kagome came around. Hatred towards each other couldn't be greater. But something greater lies ahead. Something the two never dreamed about.

**Chapter One:** Your Next Challenger

"Get your ass over here, Yash!" A guy around the age of 20 yelled across the huge crowd. He has waist long black flowing tresses that were gently pulled up into a high ponytail. A gray headband around hi forehead and magnificent blue eyes that any girl would drool over simmered form the street light over his head.

"What the hell do you want, Kouga!" An angry voice echoed, as someone quickly emerged from around a nearby building. He had a mad expression upon his handsome face. He stomped over to the said person, his long silver tresses flowing in suit, the night wind slowly blowing the lovely hair around. He had the most gorgeous pair of amber colored eyes anyone had ever seen. "This better be good. I've got a race in 30 minutes and don't have any time to put up with any crap!" He barked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Kouga leaned over, so that only him and Inuyasha could hear what was gonna be said, just incase someone was eavesdropping in on their conversation. "I've got some info on your next challenger."

"Yeah, so?"

"She's a chick. Doesn't put up with anything, including attitudes. And believe me, she can race."

He snorted. " Just another idiot blowing their money one a race they're not gonna win."

"Don't get your hopes up too high. This chick CAN race. I've seen her. She's known as the Goddess of Speed."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking in the information. 'Goddess of Speed, huh?'

"Kouga!" A cheerful red head came up, latching herself to his arm. "You're up racing now." She informed him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gotta go. See ya." He walked off, the red head tagging along.

'Who knows? She might be good. But I highly doubt it.'

"Sango! Tell Miroku to get his damn perverted hands OFF my ASS!" A voice echoed.

"Miroku!"

"Please Sango, I didn't-"

SLAP! SLAP!

"Didn't mean to, my ass!"

Two angry girls walked out from around a car, a man following with a red handprint on his left and right cheeks. Two he recognized as his best friends, Sango and Miroku. The other he didn't recognize the slightest.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha!" Miroku called. He had dark black hair that was pulled back into a rats tail at the base of his neck. He had brilliant violet colored eyed eyes. He was definitely a pervert. Surprisingly, he managed to get Sango to go out with him. Inuyasha had no clue how the girl could put up with the pervert.

The trio approached him slowly.

"Hi Yash." Sango greeted with a slight wave of her hand.

"Hey." He looked at the girl that stood beside Sango. Black hair to middle back. Piercing brown eyes. Great complexion. He took in. "Who's she?"

"Your next challenger." The girl answer with a smirk on her face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Cause I know I really enjoyed thinking up the story plot and everything. Everything will start to unveil as the story comes along.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Koyomi**


	2. Dream On

Incomplete

Chapter Two: Dream On

Summary: Midnight street racing is "in". Inuyasha remained undefeated, that is, until Kagome came around. Hatred towards each other couldn't be greater. But something greater lies ahead. Something the two never dreamed about.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Inuyasha." Sango introduced the two.

They both looked at each other.

'My next challenger?" He thought. "Heh, you've gotta be kidding me? She looks like a rookie!" He laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh great, another cocky bastard." She sighed.

"Inuyasha, I'd lay off if I were you." Sango warned. "You don't know Kagome like Miroku and I do."

"I don't need to know her. I can tell by just looking at her. She doesn't look old enough to drive, let alone race."

"That's stereotyping, Inuyasha." Miroku pointed out, "We've both seen her race. And she races dirty, so get your ass out of the gutter and trust us."

Kagome rolled her hands into tight fists, a low growl erupting from her.

"Inuyasha, I wouldn't piss her off if I…" Sango began to warn the hanyou, but was too late. Kagome lunged at him, only to be pulled harshly back by Sango and Miroku.

"Look, you asshole! I'm old enough to drive and beat your ass! So shut your fucking mouth and lets get this thing going."

"Yashie!" A voice shrilled into the dark night. A few seconds later, a girl dressed in a short (and when I mean short, do I mean short) black skirt, a red halter top, two sizes too small and knee high four inch black leather boots (you call that a slut or what?), walked up. Inuyasha instantly took the girl into a hug, before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Bitch." Kagome mumbled. Sango snorted, covering her mouth. Inuyasha's ears perked up, before turning his head in the direction of the 16 year olds rude remark. The girl also looking over his shoulder, her eyes widened.

"You!" The unknown girl (like you don't know who it could possibly be - wink - wink-) yelled, pointing a finger in Kagome's direction.

"Yeah, it's me." Kagome strolled over to the unknown girl. "So this is where little Miss. Slut-Slut hangs out at on Friday nights." Kagome slapped Kikyou's finger away from her face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kikyou shot at Kagome. Kagome raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever I want to do. Got a problem with that?"

"Who the fuck? How do you know her?" Inuyasha shot at Kagome, wrapping an arm around Kikyou, bringing her to him.

"She's my twin!" Both girls shrieked.

Inuyasha covered his ears, releasing the girl from his arms. 'Damn females.' "Wait, you never told me you had a twin."

"Well, as you can see, I do. She just happens to be the younger one."

"I might be younger, but at least I have a life I'm living. Unlike you." Kagome shot back, defending herself.

"Inuyasha! Get your car to the starting line!" A man yelled.

"Now we'll see how this turns out."


	3. And the winner is

**Merry Belated Christmas everyone! I'm just gonna jump to the chapter since most of you are angry with me for not updating! I've got a reason! Read the A/N at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**   
**Title:** Incomplete 

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Romance

**Ages:** Inuyasha 19, Kagome 17

**Story Summary:** Midnight street racing is "in". Inuyasha remained undefeated, that is, until Kagome came around. Hatred towards each other couldn't be greater. But something greater lies ahead. Something the two never dreamed about.

**Chapter Three:** And the winner is…

"Who do you thinks gonna win?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I dunno. I think Kags." Sango replied.

"I say Inuyasha." Miroku took out a wad of cash. "Five hundred dollars Inuyasha kicks her ass."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Seven hundred Kagome leaves Inuyasha a mile behind her. Deal?" Sango held out a hand.

"Whatever you say my dear, Sango. You have yourself a deal." Miroku took her hand, shaking it with agreement. His hand sneaked its way to her ass. She grabbed hold of his wrist before he was able to touch her. She smirked bringing it to the front of her.

"Sango? What's with that look? You're scaring me." Miroku spoke before yelling in pain as Sango twisted his wrist all the way around until a "crack" was heard. She left go, and Miroku immediately took it to himself. "Shit, Sango. I think you busted it." He whined.

"Now don't touch my ass again, cause if you do…" She trailed off. Miroku gulped. "Then I'll do the same treatment to the other one. Or worst."

"Sango! Where are my keys?!" Kagome yelled, trying to open the locked door of her car.

"Sorry!" Sango left Miroku, heading over to Kagome.

"How'd you get my keys?"

"I took them when you weren't looking." She replied, Kagome snatching the keys from her and climbed into her car. "Oh, by the way. You better win cause I've got a seven hundred dollar bet on you against Miroku. And I really could use the money."

"When was the last time you saw me lose, huh?" She asked turning her car on.

Sango thought. 'Come to think of it, Kagome had never lost a race before.' "Never."

"So you think I'm gonna lose against this jackass?" Kagome pointed to Inuyasha's car to the left of her. The hanyou in the other car shot her a glare. She flipped him off.

"No. I'd never under estimate you. Good luck." Sango patted her on the shoulder before heading into the rest of the crowd, looking for Miroku.

"You still think Kagome's gonna win?" The pervert came walking over, his wrist in hand.

"I know she is. And I can't wait to see the look in Inuyasha's face when she does."

"Go Yashie!" Sango and Miroku turned to see Kikyou jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Retard."

"Okay. The boundaries are three times around the block and anything goes. First person to make it back here, hopefully in one piece, wins and gets a thousand dollars."

"Get ready cause your sorry ass is gonna lose." Kagome smirked, gripping the steering wheel.

"Heh! You wish, Princess. But I think you are the one who's gonna lose, caused I'd love to see that pretty face of yours stained in tears." He laughed at his words.

She sent him a glare. "I never cry." She said blankly. "And I never lose." She added.

"Sure. But every chick cries." He pointed out.

"Everyone but me." She concluded, flipping her middle finger up at him. "Good luck." She said sarcastically, rolling up her car window.

The guy in front raised his arms above his heads, signaling to get ready. Both racers stared intensely at the dude, their eyes never leaving. He nodded to someone in the crowd, and dropped his arms to his side, and both cars immediately roared past him.

"Shit! This bitch is fast." Inuyasha complained, seeing that she was along side the car. He took hold of the nitro switch. "But not for long." And with that he flipped the switch, sending the car jolting ahead.

"To early." She smirked as his car zoomed past her. She slammed her foot onto the gas pedal, turning the car around a corner. The crowd came into view again.

"Shit, Kags!" Sango yelled, disappointed to see that Inuyasha was ahead. She clutched the money in her hand.

"Didn't I tell you that Inuyasha is gonna win?" Miroku smirked.

"You say that now. But that's only one lap. There's still two to go!"

"Wrong." The two cars once again came flying by. "Make that one."

Kagome store hard ahead of her, Inuyasha still a bit ahead of her. She gripped her nitro switch in one hand. She noticed it was the last turn. "See ya, Inuyasha!" She yelled, flipping the switch. "I knew I'd win." She smirked.

He noticed her gain a great amount of speed; he swerved to the side into her way. He looked back at her, seeing her slam on the brakes.

"Shit!" Both racers yelled as the finish line came into view.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Cliffhanger! I know! I know! It just has to be there though.**

**As for the really late updates… Life's been hell. I had the next few chapters completed for this story and All Because of You, but my computer crashed and when it was fixed, I completely lost everything. -.- I was furious that I lost all of that work that took me forever to type and think of. It took me a while to want to get back up and write since I lost all interest after that. But I'm back! You can be sure of that!**

**I've got a surprise in store! So keep your eyes peeled! It's coming sooner than you think!**

**MERRY X-MAS!**


	4. Your Sorry Ass

**Two updates in two days! It's my way of apologizing for not updating in who knows how long. Hope you enjoy!**   
**Title:** Incomplete 

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Romance

**Ages:** Inuyasha 19, Kagome 17

**Story Summary:** Midnight street racing is "in". Inuyasha remained undefeated, that is, until Kagome came around. Hatred towards each other couldn't be greater. But something greater lies ahead. Something the two never dreamed about.

**Chapter Four:** Your Sorry Ass

"Fuck." Inuyasha cursed, trying to swerve his car out of the way of the brick wall the suddenly came into view, but failed as the car crashed head on into the wall. His head slammed into the steering wheel.

He slowly turned to look out the window to see the women driving past. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled, cutting the ignition as he watched Kagome speed by, flipping him off as she did. He took hold of his head, realizing the pain that was shooting through it. "Shit that hurt." He mumbled, complaining. This was the first time he was going to lose a race! The first time! And all to his stupid reaction and a chick that had determination. Never before had he raced someone like her.

"There's Kags!" Sango cheered, while jumping up and down, watching her friends' car speed past the finish line.

"Damn." Miroku sighed sadly. "I guess there's a first time for everything." Sango grabbed his wrist and started yanking him throughout the crowd. "And where are we going?" He asked, pulling his arm out of her grip, stopping in his tracks.

"To see Kagome, duh!" Sango rolled her eyes at the question. He shrugged, following her the rest of the way. Kagome's car came into view a short time later. The driver emerged, a smiled gracing her face once more. Many fans gathered around her and began to cheer and celebrate her victory.

"Kick ass job, Kags!" Sango called. Kagome smiled, heading to her friend.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned. "I thought he would have pulled up by now…"

"In his now wrecked car." Kagome smirked, pointing in the opposite direction. "And I think it looks a lot nicer then it did before."

"Cough up the dough!" Sango held her hand out, signaling to give up the money she earned.

"But that wasn't fair. He crashed into a wall!" Miroku argued, defending himself somewhat. "If he hadn't done that, then he would of won. Have a heart!"

"There's no rule against crashing into walls! Kagome won fair and square!" She screamed at him. "Now give me my money!"

He reluctantly reached into his pocket, taking the wad of cash and handing it to the girl.

"Yes! That's what you get when you make a bad bet, Miroku." She said, snatching the money harshly out of his grasp, beginning to count each bill.

"Bitch! What do you think you were doing out there? How dare you cause me to crash my car!" An enraged Inuyasha stomped over, growling.

"Uh oh." Sango and Miroku both turned to the hanyou.

Kagome stood there, glaring at the enraged hanyou before her, taking in every bit of insult that he was throwing at her.

"Will you just get over it? I'm not the retard who thought it would be fun and try to crash their opponent, now am I? If you had any damn common-sense you would have known that it wouldn't have worked!" She shouted.

"Split everyone! The cops were tipped off!" A man yelled from the middle of all the chaos. Immediately everyone became in a panic, rushing in every direction in search of their groups and cars.

The heavy tension between the two racers seemed to lift off all at once. Kagome took a few steps towards Sango and Miroku, turning around as she walked. "Don't think this is over. Cause it has just began." She smirked, turning as she followed her two friends in a jog to her winning car.

"Whatever bitch. You bet this isn't over!" He yelled to her retreating form, turning, as he shook is head, taking off in the opposite direction.

"Yasha, if you don't want your fuckin' ass busted you better get in the damn car." Kouga pulled up along side him.

"Thanks, dude." Inuyasha jogged to the passenger door, slamming it shut behind him as Kouga slammed his foot on the gas pedal, leaving behind only the faint sound of sirens as the cops began to arrive.

**Three Months Later**

"Come on, Kags! At the rate you're moving we're gonna miss registration." Sango banged harshly on the bathroom door at the girl that had not came out for the past hour and a half.

"Shit, Sango!" Kagome opened the door, nearly missing the 19-year-old as she headed down the hallway taking a left turn into her bedroom. "How the hell did you get in anyway?"

"Through the front door." Sango sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. Kagome walked past her, ruffling her hair as she passed. "You just didn't?"

Kagome turned around, nodding, a smile plastered on her face. "I think I just did." She laughed, quickly turning back around, taking a bound for the stairs as Sango chased her down.

Once at the bottom, Kagome dashed into the living room, grabbing on of the pillows off the couch, throwing it at Sango, who avoided it, chasing Kagome into the kitchen, cornering her.

"You dirty bitch." Sango growled.

"Come on, Sango. There was never any harm in just playing." Kagome defended herself, holding onto the girls arm, knowing that it could not stop her from doing what she pleased. Sango was always the strong one, all throughout their childhood years, able to put down almost any person that came her way. She still could.

And when it came to dating, lets just say that Sango was basically helpless. Men usually picked the chicks that they thought easy to do what they pleased with, and every time she landed a boyfriend, it lasted no longer than a month because when they lied a finger on her… she'd fight back and not put up with any of their crap.

"Playing, huh?" She said, freeing her arm from Kagome's hold and started to immediately do the same treatment to Kagome as Kagome had done earlier.

Kagome dropped to the floor. "Sango! Stop!"

She shook her head. "And I wouldn't call that playing if I were you."

"If we don't get going. We're gonna miss registration." Kagome shot at her when she had a chance, pointing to the clock.

"Be thankful we have somewhere to be cause I wouldn't be letting you off that easy."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

"Number 126. Number 126." Kagome murmured glancing from door to door in search of the one they were looking for.

"Found it!" Sango called from the other end of the hall, taking a key and opening it. Kagome jogged on down the hall, following her into the dorm room.

"It's not the biggest space but at least we got one." Kagome observed, throwing her duffel bag on the floor near the door.

"I agree. And I call dips on this room!" Sango called from a room down the hall.

"What's the difference? They're both exactly the same." Kagome asked, looking at both bedrooms. The dorm room was a cozy two bedroom, the size of a small apartment. A good-sized bathroom, living room and kitchen also accompanied the living space.

"It's located closest to the bathroom."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like that matters."

"It does matter."

"And why does it?"

"Cause it's farther away from your access to it. And it gives me a chance to get to it first in the morning."

"Knock, knock!" A voice chimed from the front door. Sango was first to reach the door.

"Hey!" She smiled, hugging Miroku before he had a chance to get through the door.

"Hey babe." He kissed her. He smiled to Kagome. "Hey Kags."

"Hey." Kagome smiled, making way into the kitchen space, examining the cupboards.

"Thought I'd stop by to make sure you two were finding everything alright. Cause I'd hate for you to be lost, since we all know how scary Sango can be if she can't find everything she's looking for." He said, earning a smack across the face from Sango.

"I'm not scary. You're just a wimp."

Miroku raised an eyebrow to his girlfriend. "Who you calling a wimp. Cause I know you can be pretty wimpy when it comes me taking you to bed…"

"I heard they kicked you out of last years dorm. So where is it located now?" Kagome jumped in, desperately not wanting to hear the rest.

"Down the hall actually. Room 139."

"Awesome. At least we're close to someone we know. Close to the size of ours?"

"I guess. Except that we have an extra room. Kouga's family's loaded and all so he got something worth living in this year."

"That's news to me. He never told me he was coming back again this year." Kagome said, a confused look on her face. Kagome and Kouga had been seeing each other for about a month after he broke it off with Ayame, his previous girlfriend once he found out she was cheating on him. She was shocked that he had asked her soon afterwards, him knowing that she had been crushing on him for the past year.

"Yup. He decided to come back. Now says that he wants to make something out of his life. Plus, he also wants to be closer to you."

Kagome blushed at the last part. "I should be flattered."

"We should get going. I've gotta go pick up my car at 5 and you're my ride." Sango informed, checking her watch. "I'll call you tonight when I get home." Sango told Miroku, as she locked the door.

"I'll be awaiting your call." He smirked, pulling her into a hug.

"I must say that I'm impressed." Kagome said.

'About what?" Sango asked.

"Miroku hasn't tried anything he shouldn't be doing today."

"You're right. I guess that little talk we had must of actually knocked some common sense into that small brain of yours." Sango patted him on the head, as though he was a dog.

He shrugged, leaning up against the wall. "Decided to take a new leaf. For a new school year."

"I'm glad you've decided that. And all by yourself!" Kagome praised him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Think you're one to talk? You couldn't decide what course you wanted to take."

"Well hello! I was only a junior when I got the letter saying I was going to graduate. I didn't get all my senior year to think about what I wanted to do about my life, unlike you and Sango." Kagome shot back at him. "You're just jealous that I was able to get in at 17."

"You wish." Both Sango and Miroku said at the same time. Everyone erupted into laughter.

"I'll see you two later." Miroku hugged Kagome and Sango one last time before heading off in the opposite direction.

"This years gonna be interesting." Sango said.

"Oh, will it." Kagome agreed, as both girls laughed.

**End of Chapter 4**

**And there you have it! This is where everything starts to begin. Don't have much to say except updates will be coming sooner. I'm glad to be back into writing!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! As much as some of you may hate me, I still never reviews!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! URGENT!

Hello all my faithful readers. Sorry this isn't any update or anything but I've got something **REALLY IMPORTANT **for all of you to read.

I am **SWITCHING **back to my previous account! The reason behind the switch is that I have given my old account for my cousin to use to publish her stories and what not.

Some of you already know or have been to my old account and for those of you who haven't…

**The Link is:** of this fics I have uploaded here will be switched back onto my old account. Some have just stayed there and are collecting dust but they will be updated and revised!

Thanks for putting up with me!

**-Pixel**


End file.
